voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lion (Legendary Defender)
The Red Lion is one of the components of Voltron, serving as the right arm of the giant robot, whose Paladin is Keith. The Red Lion is the fastest and most agile of the 5 Lions, and is able to fly through an asteroid belt without hitting a single one. The Red Lion was the hardest to tame, because it is temperamental. In fact, Keith almost lost his life before the Red Lion submitted to his will. Personality Red Lion is temperamental and the most unstable of the Voltron lions; as it only chooses a pilot that relies more on instinct than skill alone. This relates very closely with Keith, a pilot at the Garrison Academy on Earth before he was expelled, even though he was the best in his class. The Red Lion is also agile, since it is a small lion compared to the Black Lion, Blue Lion and Yellow Lion. Since it is small and agile, it is able to dodge attacks and weave in and out of asteroid belts with ease. Weapons The Red Lion can use a laser from its mouth in order to attack other ships. If targeted correctly, it will be able to cut through steel ships and target their gas tanks, blowing them up. In times of dire need, the Red Lion can use the laser in its mouth to eject a stream of lava mixed with fire, that burns everything in its path. The fire is so hot it was able to fully melt the base of a watchtower on the Balmera V - 95 - Vox when the Galra occupied it. Keith's bayard can be used to create a gigantic sword that can only be used with Voltron. We have no information on whether Keith's bayard can be used to create a weapon while in the Red Lion alone. Gallery Official Stats - Red Lion.png 190. Red Lion in its dome shield.png 191. Red Lion is not impressed.png|The Red Lion is not impressed. 192. Red Lion accepts Keith.png|Red LIon accepts Keith as its Paladin. 201. Green and Red ready to wake Black Lion.png|Time to wake up, Boss cat! 206. The four lions greet their leader.png|Long time no see, Black. 215a. Red Lion in battle (without dust).png|Red during its first battle. Voltron 2016 - lions lineup.png 25. Lions lined up from left.png 27. Lion pyramid.png 57. Keith's view from inside Red's cockpit.png|View from within Red's cockpit. 59. Rainbow lions.png|A rainbow pride, would you look at that - 95. Red Lion talks to Keith.png|Red Lion talks to Keith. 96. Red Lion's bayard console.png|"For Blazing Sword, insert bayard here." 176. Black Yellow Green Red Lions regard the asteroids.png 179. Red Lion navigates the asteroid field.png 187. Red Lion closing on Rolo's ship.png 188. Red Lion paw, claw detail.png|Claws retracted... 188a. Red Lion paw, claw detail - extended.png|...and protracted. 61. Red Lion flying upside down.png|Do not pet that belly. 63. Red Lion elemental mouth cannon powering up.png|Elemental cannon powering up... 65. Red Lion's fire power.png|...and firing. 66. Red Lion melting down Galra tower.png|Think that will buff out? 69. I think my Lion knows what to do.png 186. Cmon Shiro who do you think you're dealing with.png 190. Red Lion firing.png 22. Red Lion avoiding lasers.png 33. Red Lion diving.png 34. Black Red Yellow size comparison.png 79. Ceiling cat is gonna get you.png|Ceiling cat says 'hi'. And die. 123. Red Lion in the thick of battle.png 124. Red Lion mouth open after laser.png 155. Red Lion not so zen headbutt.png 159. Red Lion off to do what cats do.png 161. Red Lion going after Black 2.png 164. Red Lion about to wreck Zarkon's plans.png|Cats have a way of wrecking even the best of plans, don't they? 178. Red Lion about to take on Zarkon.png 175. Keith pov on Black, Zarkon.png 179. Red Lion's hackles are up.png|Just me, or are Red's hackles up? 192a. Red righting itself after blow 2.png 243. Red Lion says Aaaa.png 245. Red Lion hunkers down vs Zarkon.png|See this tail? That’s me giving you one of those big fat middle monkey fingers. 250. Red Lion run sequence 4.png 251. Red Lion run sequence 5.png 252. Zarkon landing with Red crash in bg.png 260. Oh look Red has a knife too.png|One would think four sharp things per foot and a big ol’ mouth full of teeth would be enough. 264. Red Lion floating near Central Command station.png 267. Red Lion snared by Zarkon's chain whip.png 278. Red Lion's rail gun.png|Is it still a railgun when it fires energy rather than physical projectiles? 279a. Red Lion's railgun from front 2.png 280. Zarkon shielding against railgun fire.png|Red's railgun is almost enough to take out Zarkon... 281. Red's railgun hits the ring.png|...but winds up hitting the Niven ring instead. 282. Red's railgun is better than Zarkon's.png|And there goes the neighborhood. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender lions